Lifestuck
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Something changed... But what? I'lL tElL yOu WhAt ChAnGeD. But i don't know. It's a mystery... This only exists because i had an idea that I couldn't make work so i did this instead.
1. They arrive

**AN: Hi! So… I've been getting into a thing, and… Yeah, I wanted to do this.**

The bullhead had left, and in its place a tear in the very fabric of reality appeared…

A boy stepped out of the rift with a big dorky grin, glancing around him at his friends they all made their way to the main hall, assuming that there would be people there.

"SO DO WE EVEN HAVE ANY PLANS?! OR ARE WE JUST GOING TO WALK IN LIKE MARCHBUGS?!" One boy asked loudly, with grey skin and what looked like candy corn horns on his head.

"We don't need a plan. We'll arrange it tonight yesterday." A blonde girl said like that made sense.

"You know, I really should be used to those terms, but they are so darn confusing." A black haired boy said as he looked around.

"B33 it's pawsitively confusing!" A person flickering between green and orange, with a cat style mouth, sunglasses and little horn thingies, bird wings, a shirt with a crescent moon that had gear parts to it, and what looked like a hunting jacket, purred up with a grin.

"Well No Matter What The Plan Is We Need To Get Moving Before Someone Gets Bored And Leaves" A girl with glowing white skin said as she kept moving.

"OH NO! NOT YET! WE STILL NEED TO FIGURE OUT WHAT WE'RE EVEN GOING TO DO!" Shouty mc shouterpants shouted.

"we'll figure it out when we figure it out karkat! lighten up and just relax!" The first boy said with a grin as he appeared at the doorway suddenly.

"John, wait for us first." The blonde girl said to the boy with a sigh.

"sorry rose!" He said with a nervous grin.

"seriously dude learn to wait" A boy with sunglasses, similar to the floating seizure with wings, said with a practiced sigh.

"sorry dave!" John said with a grin as he opened the doors loudly, mostly because they were big and creaky. The group entered the room, the eyes of everyone inside now on them.

One girl, with dog ears, froze as her head turned to see a girl with a bow on her head, she started to bark loudly, before running at the girl, only stopped by a girl with curly candy corn horns who held her back with a whip acting as a lead, or a leash I guess…

"jade stop" She said, getting no response.

"1 GOT TH1S!" A girl with candy corn horns said as she whacked the girl called Jade, on the head with a cane."

"ow! that hurt!" Jade groaned as she got back up on her feet.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR ACTING LIKE A BARKBEAST HARLEY!" Shouty Karkat shouted.

"ow…" Jade mumbled as she rubbed her dog ears.

"Enough waiting, we might as well get to the point." Rose said taking charge and stepping in front of the others. "You know what we're here for Ozpin, so you explain." She said, making everyone's heads snap to the man on stage, Ozpin.

"Very well, I don't know much, but what I do know is that these people have come to our world for some reason, and they will be here as students alongside everyone else… You'll have to find the rest out on your own." He explained, before walking off.

 **Next day**

Ruby looked at the new people curiously, they seemed a bit older than her, maybe 16 or so. She wasn't sure. But she was sure that Blake didn't like dog girl, and Weiss didn't like any of them. She thought they seemed nice, and Yang hadn't decided yet.

John looked over his shoulder to see a girl looking at him on the others, before she looked away quickly, seeming embarrassed. "weird." He muttered with a shrug, munching away at some gushers he had found. "still gr8 as ever!" He decided, not hearing the sighs that came from the others.

":::;) You did my thing again!" Vriska exclaimed happily, winking at John as she did.

"… i did?" He asked, unaware that he had done so.

"You said gr8, not great." Rose pointed out as she ate.

"oh! i didn't even realise…" He mumbled sheepishly.

"YOU R34LLY N33D TO WORK ON TH4T." The girl with the cane, Terezi, said as she ate, carefully.

"HONK!" Came from under the table, forcing Karkat to shove his hand under it and go-

"SHOOOOOOOOOOOSH…" While patting something underneath it.

"HoNk…" Everyone sighed in relief.

"so… i forgot to go back in time… just throwing that out there" Dave said.

"i dealt with it." The girl with ram horns, Aradia, said. "don't worry."

"k just wondered"

Karkat glared at some idiot that was glaring at the horned ones, who were trolls, I don't do good at hidin' stuff. I ain't hussie.

"i found out earlier that trolls have cups of tea" John told Rose.

"Really?"

"yeah! they call them a container of scalding leaf fluid."

"… It's accurate, if anything." She admitted.

"aww yis" Dave said as he managed to open a bottle of apple juice.

"You and your apple juice bro…" Dirk muttered, remembering that his version, though they'd never met, had had the same obsession.

"hey dave, do you remember that conversation we had years ago?" John asked with a pranksters smirk, as Dave spat his apple juice all over Karkat.

"did you have to remind me?" he gasped as he tried to breathe.

"heh heh…" John chuckled.

"GOD DAMNIT EGBERT WHY DID YOU MAKE MR SLAM-POETRY SPIT IT ALL OVER ME?!"

"mostly for fun, also, slam poetry?"

"It's Just An Ancient Form Of Rap" Kanaya, glowy girl, explained she cleaned it away with a cloth.

"cool!"

"NO IT'S NOT COOL! YOU SOAKED ME! THIS IS THE ONLY SHIRT I BROUGHT WITH ME!" Karkat shouted angrily.

"We can alchemize more, John captchalogued them yesterday." Rose pointed out.

"i did?"

"Yes, you did."

"oh i did!"

"L4D13S 4ND G3NTL3M3N! JOHN W1NDY TH1NG 3GB3RT" Terezi said sarcastically.

"WE SHOULD PROBABLY STOP TALKING. PEOPLE ARE STARING LIKE WE'VE EATEN FART NIBLETS." Karkat suggested, ignoring John's goofy grin at fart niblets.

"HONK!"


	2. They wait

**AN: I'd forgotten about this! … Oops…**

John shot forwards, arriving at a cliff with his friends close behind him, looking around, all the other students had arrived already…

"I SAID WE WERE GOING TO BE LATE, BUT DID YOU LISTEN?! NOOOOOOOOO!" Karkat complained as he rubbed his eyes.

"chill out karkat! we're not late yet. we just didn't arrive with everyone else." John told him, giving a dorky grin, pulling a large blue windsock, which seemed to be a hood on his shirt, up and onto his head.

"so we got any ideas on who tries to team with who or what" Dave asked curiously, keeping his hood down, with some of the students noting that all the people without grey skin had outfits, each with different hood and clothes, colours, and symbols on the fronts.

"Yes, we'll try to keep it in teams of four, obviously, so we're having the B2 group try and team up, same with ourselves, John, you're in charge of giving us the signal of where you are, once you do you need to keep your eyes closed. With the A2 group, Vriska will be picking the teams with Karkat's help." Rose instructed, getting nods from everyone, while Karkat scowled as always.

"For us, it's gonna 8e, Aradia, Gcatavrosprite, Karkat and Gamzee on one team, and Me, Davepetasprite^2, Kanaya and Terezi on the other." Vriska explained.

"B33 why am i on your team?" Davepetasprite^2 asked confused. "B33 is it cause im part nepeta or something?" They pondered, tilting their head.

"That, and there's nowhere else for you to go. It'll help if we have a sprite on each team as well." She explained.

"i count as the sprite for my team!" Jade said cheerily, waggling her dog ears.

"And of course, we don't get one since the only sprite we could have had, which is Arquiusprite, had to get sucked into English by my powers…" Dirk lamented.

"wait." John said quickly, frowning. "where's jasprosesprite^2?" He asked, looking around.

"I… Hmm…" Rose frowned. "I wonder what happened to her…" She said, tapping her chin confused.

"eh, we'll burn that bridge when we get to it!" John decided, adjusting his shirt a little.

"You mean cross that bridge, right?" A girl asked, wearing an outfit similar to Aradia, but in a different colour and with a different symbol.

"no, burn, because we'll mess it up!" John explained with a grin. "you should know this jane." He told her, before Ozpin walked out, giving his little speech.

 **Few minutes later**

Karkat scowled more than normal as he hung from the tree branch by his sweater, unable to get down… "HeY tHeRe KaRkAt. WhAt ThE fUcK iS uP wItH yOu?" A stoned sounding voice asked nearby.

"GAMZEE, GET ME DOWN ALREADY!" He ordered angrily.

"AlRiGhT mOtHeRfUcKeR." Gamzee agreed, slamming his head into the tree over and over, since he was chained up, for reasons…

 **Somewhere else**

John landed in a tree somewhere, looking down he could see the black animals… Grimm, that's right, they were called Grimm. He closed his eyes, harnessing the Breeze and creating a blue pillar of visible wind in the sky. Once it had dissipated, he kept his eyes closed, pulling his hood over his eyes for some extra blindness… And then, he waited… He waited… He waited for she who would thaw solid flesh and resolve it into a dew… He waited for she who would breed lilacs out of the dead land… He waited for he who would drop it like it's hot whilst the pimp's in the crib… He was he who would extinguish candles whilst fanning a fire…

 **Somewhere else**

Jake landed on his hands, pushing off of them and flipping onto his hands, pistols quickly pulled out and readied.

"heeey jake!" A voice called out from behind him.

"Roxy?" He asked, turning around to lock eyes with her.

"the one and only!" She agreed, high fiving him.

"Do you perchance know where dirk and jane are?" He asked her curiously.

"nah, i'm guessing that they probably ended up partnering though" She shrugged.

"Well, i happen to know the direction we need to head, so that should help." He told her, heading in what seemed like a random direction, Roxy following him happily.

 **Somewhere else…**

Ozpin watched the students curiously, he hadn't been told much about them, making it hard to plan around them… But it was interesting…

 **Back with Karkat**

Karkat scowled as he and Gamzee made their way through the forest together, trying to get everything over with as soon as possible.

"uH, aRE YOU SURE THIS IS THE RIGHT WAY?" A voice asked nervously as a single set of footsteps got closer.

"yes im sure!" Another voice confirmed as it got closer.

"ARADIA, THAT YOU?" Karkat called out, hoping it was.

"yeah its me! ive got tavros here as well" She confirmed, as the Troll and sprite arrived.

"hEY GAMZEE,,," Gcatavrosprite greeted quietly.

"hEy ThErE tAvRos." Gamzee greeted, giving a dopy smile.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE WE'RE MEANT TO BE GOING?" Karkat asked quickly.

"ive been going that way" Aradia said, pointing in the direction they had all been heading.

"THEN LETS GO THAT WAY." He decided, heading that way, the others following him.

 **With John**

John almost opened his eyes when he heard an unfamiliar voice, but managed to keep them closed, ignoring the person until they had left.

"John, you can open your eyes now." Rose's voice said, right next to his ear.

"what is dave?" He asked, unsure if it was Rose or not.

"An insufferable prick." She replied quickly, knowing what he was doing. John carefully opened his eyes, to see Rose's lock with his own.

"Sorry, I just wanted to be sure… Any idea where the others are?" He asked curiously.

"They're here as well, I just came up the tree since they had partnered up." She explained.

"i'm really feeling the love here." He grumbled jokingly.

"sorry john! we took a while to decide who would partner with you. we figured it should be rose since you went to her land first, same with me and dave." Jade explained, making her way up the tree.

"oh, thanks…" He mumbled embarrassed, but only a bit…

"thats one red face" Dave noted, comparing it to his cape, they were about the same shade.

"dave, shut up…" John mumbled quietly.


End file.
